Parallels
by Mistress of Sarcasm
Summary: They drew the parallels, connecting the lines between them and waiting quietly for the tragedy to unfold anew. But they forgot three very important facts...


I was bored, enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be sitting in my parent's house, using their computer?

* * *

They believe Team 7 is nothing more than the horror of the Sanin- Orochimaru and his betrayal and the desertion of Konoha and the death and blood and violence that is relived over and over and over again in the wicked hearts of the people- created anew.

In the tender, shining eyes of the three genin, aspiring to climb to the top, they see the ghosts of the once legendary team, whose team photo now lies in ruins, glass shattered and frame torn apart, and the picture itself viciously stamped on and ground into the dirt. They see the darkness that waits quietly in the wings of obsidian eyes, they see the well of hopelessness dance sparsely through the emerald orbs and they see the haunted look of defeat in the vivid blue irises that no one can draw a conclusion to.

They look at Team 7, at the young, hopeful faces that shine in the sun above them, and all they see is the tragedy, waiting to unfold once more.

* * *

They are _wrong_.

* * *

Naruto is not Jiraiya. 

Where Jiraiya will surrender and give something up in despair, Naruto will not, _can_ not allow himself to ever, _ever_ give up. There is something within him, some spirit, some long ago and dearly held onto ideal that resides in his mind and heart that will not allow him to surrender so long as there is breath in his lungs and an arm to fight with. He has made a promise and he will stick to it, because he wants to bring Sasuke back home. He has a lot of things to yell at the Uchiha for, and Naruto doesn't want the teme to think he, the future Hokage, will let him off easy. Naruto will not give Sasuke up as a lost cause because he wants to punch Sasuke, and yell at him for being such an idiot, and then he wants to hug Sasuke close because there is a kindling brothership between the two that has taken root and cemented in Naruto's mind that he can't ignore and doesn't want to.

Naruto is not Jiraiya.

He _will_ bring Sasuke back.

* * *

Sakura is not Tsunade. 

Where Tsunade will lose hope, and run from her problems and forget all faith and bonds and ties, there is the same spirit that keeps Naruto's strength alive that gives Sakura courage enough to face the day. Where Tsunade will crumble, Sakura resolves to stand on her own two feet and train and practice and practice and practice until her fingers bleed and her skin is soaked with sweat and there is nothing, _nothing_ left but the sound of her own heart beat in her ears. Sakura has faith in Naruto, because she has seen his eyes and seen the blue steel of his promise and she refuses to left behind, because just once, as she slashed her long locks to pieces, she has felt the iron will and deadly resolve and the awe-inspiring power of Naruto's belief and it makes her unafraid to try. When next she faces her enemy, her heart has become too strong to fear anything.

Sakura is not Tsunade.

Her faith is _far_ too strong.

* * *

Sasuke is not Orochimaru. 

Where the snake sanin gave himself utterly and willingly to the darkness, and cast aside all shreds of humanity and became warped and twisted and sick there is still something, some hope, some memory faded like an old photograph, but held dearly and tenderly and transformed with love, that beats strongly with each pulse of Sasuke's heart. Where Orochimaru scorns and banishes all memory of his teammates, there is still an image of Sakura kissing his cheek-not out of her obsessive affection, but of care and concern for her friend-, of Naruto smiling at him in honest camaraderie, laughing and looking at him with those big blue eyes that Sasuke thought were the blonde's best feature and Kakashi with his visible eyes curved into a crescent and his hair strewn out wildly about his face in the avenger's mind. There is still a sense of love and warmth and a place to come back to, to return to, an overwhelming sense of _home_ that gives him strength and lets him endure every torture Orochimaru throws at him, because he pictures their faces, Sakura smiling, Naruto laughing, Kakashi smirking, and he promises himself he will see them again one day, when he is whole and able to them that he loves them and _they_ are his family now.

Sasuke is not Orochimaru.

His heart is _still_ warm.

* * *

They look at Team 7, and all they see is the tragedy of the Sanin being made anew. 

But Naruto is too stubborn, Sakura is too strong, and Sasuke is too hopeful.

* * *

There are those who think that Team 7 will repeat the spiral of history, and fall apart. 

But Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are determined to have their try at _happily ever after…

* * *

_

_Jiraiya **ignored** his brotherhood with Orochimaru_

Naruto **lives** by it.

_Tsunade didn't **dare** **hope** Jiraiya would bring Orochimaru back._

Sakura does nothing **but** **believe** in Naruto

_Orochimaru **forgot** he had a **place** in **Konoha**._

Sasuke **knows** he will **always** have a **home** there.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did.

_Orochimaru had failed before he even began, because he saw similarities between Team 7 and the Sanin, and ignored the differences._


End file.
